1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cleaning cloth for a cleaning device on a printing machine and, more particularly, to a cleaning cloth for cleaning outer cylindrical or casing surfaces of cylinders and rollers which is unwindable from a supply roll via a pressure bar and guidable to a drivable soiled cloth roll, the cleaning cloth being pressable during the cleaning operation by the pressure bar against the outer cylindrical surface to be cleaned.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,740 discloses a cleaning device which advances the cleaning cloth a given length for each cleaning operation. Depending upon the extent to which the outer cylindrical surface is soiled, the cleaning cloth may, for example, be moistened with an ink dissolving medium in order to improve the cleaning effect. The cleaning cloth used in this heretofore known cleaning device is formed of a textile web having good absorbability, and removes the dirt by wiping action from the outer cylindrical surface to be washed. The wiping action is effected by having the outer cylindrical surface of a cylinder or a roller to be washed move against the cleaning cloth, for example, during the operation of the printing machine. In this regard, the cleaning cloth it pressed elastically against the outer cylindrical surface over the length thereof, yet it is not possible to avoid, for example, tightly-adhering dried ink residues from forming streaks on outer cylindrical surfaces to be cleaned.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a cleaning cloth in a cleaning device on a printing machine which markedly improves the cleaning action and which reliably removes ink and silicone residues, respectively, from the outer cylindrical surface of a cylinder or roller to be cleaned.